My Boyfriend is My Enemy
by YunaJina Bear
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dipindahkan oleh ayahnya di Dong Bang High School gara-gara perilakunya yang membuat kedua orang tuanya pusing. tidak disangka-sangka ternyata tujuan dipindahkannya Jaejoong lantaran orang tuanya ingin Jaejoong bisa lebih mengenal calon suaminya. bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? apakah Jaejoong bisa tahan berada di sekolah itu? YunJae, YAOI M-Preg.


Tittle :

**My Boyfriend is My Enemi**

Author :

**Ryu Minami BoojaeBear**

Genre :

campur aduk kacau balau -_-**  
**  
Rated :

**T**

Cast :

**YunJae**

**YooSu**

**ChangKyu**

**Jae POV**

"Aissh,, jinja! Umma appa, Joongie gak mau dipindahkan ke sekolah lain. Joongie lebih suka sekolah di Jepang. lagipula teman-teman Joongie disana baik-baik semua. Jebal umma appa" rengekku kepada orangtuaku.

"Ani Joongie, kau tetap harus pindah ke Korea dan bersekolah disekolah yang sudah kami pilihkan untukmu. Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Teman-temanmu disana baik-baik? Baik-baik apanya?. lihatlah dampak yang mereka berikan padamu, kau menjadi namja yang paling sulit diatur. Ada saja perkara yang kau buat sehingga membuat kami tiap hari harus menghadap kepala sekolah. Pokoknya tidak ada bantahan lagi Kim Jaejoong " tegas appa sambil menatapku dengan pandangan tajam.

"Joongie janji tidak akan membuat masalah lagi appa,, Joongie akan menjadi murid yang patuh. Jadi Joongie mohon jangan pindahkan Joongie. Umma jebalyo" kupegang tangan umma meminta pembelaan.

"Sudahlah chagi, kali ini dengarkan perintah appa juga demi kebaikan Joongie." Jawab umma. Huuh, sepertinya rayuanku untuk umma kali ini tidak mempan sama sekali. Umma terkesan lebih membela appa. Demi kebaikanku apanya? Yang ada ini malah membuatku frustasi.

Ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju kamarku sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku.

BRAKK

Kubanting pintu kamarku dengan keras tanda bahwa aku sedang kesal.

"Lihat itu kelakuan anakmu, kau terlalu memanjakan dia. Aiissh, apapun alasannya menolak keputusan ini, mau tidak mau dia tetap harus pindah dari sekolah itu!" terdengar suara appa yang sedang marah-marah.

"Appa jahat!" teriakku frustasi.

Cklekk

Kumatikan lampu dan kutarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Lebih baik aku tidur,, mengistirahatkan diri dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk menghadapi neraka besok.

~*~*~*~

Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida. Aku adalah anak sulung dari keluarga KIM yang tersohor. Aku mempunyai namdongsaeng , namanya Kim Junsu. Bingung kenapa tadi dongsaengku itu tidak kelihatan? Itu jelas karena dia sedang berada di Jepang. Dari kecil aku dan Junsu ttinggal di Jepang Karena kesibukkan kedua orang tusku, jadi kami dititipkan kepada nenek di Jepang. dan sekarang appaku dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhku untuk tinggal di Korea dan bersekolah disana. Tentu saja aku menolak! Hey, siapa juga yang mau dipindahkan ke tempat yang menurutmu asing. Meskipun itu tanah kelahiranku, tapi aku besar di Jepang. Aku lebih nyaman di sana disbanding di Korea. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau appa sudah berkehendak, tidak ada yang berani membantah. Sekalipun itu umma, istrinya sendiri. Yah,, ini juga salahku. Disekolah ku di Jepang aku terkenal murid yang paling nakal seantero Jepang -_-. Tapi apa salah kalau aku membela orang yang lemah? Yaaah, meskipun caraku itu salah. Sudahlah, yang jelas aku benci hidupku yang sekarang!

**End Jae POV**

**besok paginya**

**Author POV**

  
"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Jepang. silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah songsaengnim tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida" ucap Jaejoong sekenanya. Tatapan mata dan sikapnya menunjukkan kalau dia merupakan anak yang berperilaku dingin dan sangar. Dimulai dari baju sekolah yang tidak rapi, rambut acak-acakan, dan tatapan tajamnya. Tapi itu semua tidak bisa menutupi kecantikan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Semua murid terbelalak melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri didepan kelas. Decak kagum terdengar dari mulut para siswa di kelas itu. Para yeoja yang merasa iri akan kecantikan yang dimiliki seorang Kim Jaejoong, dan para namja yang melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan ingin mendekap. Tapi mereka buru-buru memalingkan muka setelah melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang sekan berkata 'apa liat liat?!' . ckkckckc, Kim Jaejoong, betapa angkuhnya dirimu.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong itu Jaejoong"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Jaejoong langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan mendaratkan pantatnya dibangku yang kosong.

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. bangapseumnida" sapa seorang namja yang sebangku dengan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum ramah.

Jaejoong menoleh sekilas kemudian membuang tatapannya kearah lain. Rasa bosan tiba-tiba menyergapnya, padahal belum juga lima belas menit dia berada di kelas itu.

"sombong sekali" kesal namja bernama Kyuhyun tersebut. Kyuhyun pun tidak memperdulikan sikap Jaejoong, dan kembali focus dengan pelajaran.

Teeet~~

bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid dikelas itu terlihat buru-buru meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. Terlihat sekali mereka sedang ada keperluan jasmani alias makan. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk dibangku mereka.

"Emm, maaf. Apa kau tidak ingin ke kantin? Kalau mau kita bisa pergi bersama" ajak Kyuhyun dengan suara yang seperti berbisik. Tampaknya dia takut membuat Jaejoong marah dan merasa terganggu. Rupanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa dengan cepat mengerti sikap Jaaejoong. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang tiduran malas dimejanya.

"Yak Kyu! Aku lapar, cepat belikan makan untuk kami disini." Teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping tempat duduknya dan Jaejoong.

"Mian Yoochun sunbae, tapi aku tidak punya uang sekarang. Uang ini akan aku gunakan untuk membayar komite sekolah bulan ini." Jawab Kyuhyun gemetaran.

"Ooh, berani sekali kau membantah kami. Apa kamu mau bernasib sama seperti waktu itu haahh?!" ancam Yoochun sambil menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun. Terlihat urat-urat kesal di kepala Yoochun.

BRAKK

"Yak! Tidak bisakah kalian tidak berisik?! Dan kau sedang apa kau kemari dan membuat keributan di sini?!" teriak Jaejoong yang merasa tidurnya terganggu sambil membanting mejanya hingga jungkir balik. O'ow rupanya kalian sedang membangunkan serigala yang sedang tidur. Sekali lagi "SERIGALA" ..

Orang-orang yang masih tersisa dikelas itu kaget bukan main. Selama ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa membentak Cassie CS. termasuk semua guru-guru dan kepala sekolah di sekolah itu. Tapi sekarang dengan beraninya seorang murid baru membentak mereka secara live dihadapan banyak orang. Di dalam hati para murid itu mereka berdoa semoga saja mrid baru yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu akan baik-baik saja kalau sampe ketua Cassie mengetahui kejadian ini.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya berteriak di depanku seperi itu. Tak taukah kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Apa kau mau cari mati hah?!"teriak Yoochunbalas membentak. Beraninya orang ini membentaknya.

"Memangnya siapa dirimu?! Tak penting bagiku untuk mengetahui siapa kalian. Mau anak pemilik sekolah atau anak seorang presidepun aku tak takut. Atas dasar apa kau membuat keributan disini?" semprot Jaejoong tidak terima tidurnya di ganggu. "Dan kau!" tunjuknya pada kyuhyun. "Apa kau penakut eoh? Melawan orang seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Dasar lemah" lanjutnya. Tapi kali ini dengan tatapan tajam.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya pucat pasi gara-gara takut menghadapi nasibnya nanti, karena secara tidak langsung dialah penyebab masalah ini. Tiba-tiba menundukkan wajahnya, entah kenapa kali ini dia lebih takut dengan tatapan yang Jaejoong berikan padanya disbanding dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Cassie CS kepadanya.

"Kupastikan kau akan menyesal…. Kim Jaejoong-ssi" ucap Yoochun membaca name tag Jaejoong sambil menahan amarah. Dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ia berlalu dari kelas itu.

"Mianhae" Maaf kyuhyun setelah kepergian Yoochun.

"Hhh, mengganggu saja mereka itu" ujar Jaejoong yang telah duduk dibangkunya sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Mereka bisa saja berbuat kasar padamu. Selama ini belum ada yang berani melawan mereka" ucap kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak peduli, aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan mereka. Orang-orang disini semuanya penakut. Termasuk dirimu. Hanya mengatasi mereka saja kalian tidak bisa"

"Tapi kau belum tau siapa Yunho. Yunho itu ketua dari Cassie sekaligus anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Dia bisa melakukan segalanya untuk membuatmu tidak bisa hidup tenang disekolah ini" jelas Kyuhyun memperingatkan Jaejoong. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu denga jaejoong. Sahabat pertamanya di sekolah ini.

"Yunho? Sehebat itukah dia? Masa bodoh, aku tidak peduli" Jaejoong menanggapi kata-kata kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Gomawo sudah membantuku, jeongmal gomawo" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah,, aku memang tidak suka melihat orang yang semena-mena seperti mereka. Dan kau, jangan mau diperdaya oleh mereka. Bisa semakin melunjak mereka itu.

"Ne,, gomawo Jae hyung"

"Eh?"heran Jaejoong. Setaunya kyunhyun sekelas dengannya. Bahkan sebangku. Tapi kenapa dia dipanggi hyung oleh kyuhyun?

"Hehehe, hyung pasti heran kan kenapa aku memanggilmu hyung. Itu karena kau lebih tua dariku. Tadi aku lihat di biodata hyung." Jelas kyuhyun yang melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Jaejoong.

"Ooh" jawab Jaejoong ber 'O' ria.

"Hyung, hyung mau kan menjadi temanku?" Tanya kyuhyun was-was. Takut Jaejoong marah.

"Emmm, tentu saja Kyu" Jaejoong tersenyum ramah.

"Jinjja? Gomawo hyung" kyuhyun teramat senang sehingga dia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"oh ya Hyung, tadi itu hebat. Aku melihat hyung dengan beraninya membentak Yoochun. Sangat hebat.. rasanya aku ingin menjadi penggemarmu saja" ucap Kyuhyun yang merasa senang bisa dekat dengan Jaejoong ..

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan Kyuhyun, rupanya dia telah memiliki teman disini. Melihat kepolosan Kyuhyun,, dia jadi teringat akan adiknya Junsu. Hhhhh betapa rindunya dia kepada namdongsaengnya itu.

**sementara dilain tempat …**

BRAKK

Seorang namja menendang meja dengan kesal. Terlihat urat-urat yang muncul di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya, menandakan kalau namja tersebut sedang murka.

"Berani-beraninya dia melawan kita Yoochun" Kata namja tersebut

"Benar Yun,, Kim Jaejoong itu berkata kalau kau itu hanyalah kecoa kecil untuk berhadapan dengannya" Ucap Yoochun melebih-lebihkan. Nampaknya dia terlalu dendam dengan Jaejoong sehingga memanas-manasi Yunho dengan kata-kata yang sangat dilebih-lebihkan.

"Kim Jaejoong ya? Secara langsung dia telah mengibarkan bendera perang padaku. Awas saja,, akan kubuat dia menderita karena telah melawan Geng Cassie" niat Yunho yang telah dipenuhi aura kebencian.

Sementara Yoochun sedang tertawa di dalam hati. Berpikir kalau rencananya untuk membuat Jaejoong menyesal telah mempermalukannya telah berhasil.

**TBC or Delete?  
**

Kalau masih ingin dilanjutkan,, silahkan isi kotak **REVIEW**. Berikan komentar chingudeul, apakah ff ini layak dibaca atau tidak?  
Nami sangat mengharapkan komentar kalian mengenai ff ini. Karena ini adalah ff pertama Nami.  
name harap sih chingudeul suka hehehe.  
kalau ada yang kurang, tolong dikasih tau ya? Nami akan berusaha mengubah kesalahan Nami ..

Mian kalo pendek. Name janji, next chapter bakal Nami panjangin(?) ..

Gomawo chingudeul udah mau baca

**REVIEW**, please!


End file.
